footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
UEFA Champions League 2009-10 knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2009–10 UEFA Champions League is to begin 16 February 2010, and is scheduled to conclude with the final at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium in Madrid on 22 May 2010. The knockout stage involves the sixteen teams who finished in the top two in each of their groups in the group stage. Each tie in the knockout stage, apart from the final, will be played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that has the higher aggregate score over the two legs will progress to the next round. In the event that aggregate scores finish level, the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs will progress. If away goals are also equal, 30 minutes of extra time are played. If there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team qualifies by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, there will be a penalty shootout after extra time. In the draw for the first knockout round, matches are played between the winner of one group and the runner-up of a different group. The only restriction on the drawing of teams in the first knockout round is that the teams must not be from the same national association or have played in the same group in the group stages. From the quarter-finals onwards, these restrictions do not apply. In the final, the tie is played over just one leg at a neutral venue. If scores are level at the end of normal time in the final, extra time is played, followed by penalties if scores remain tied. All times CET/CEST Qualified teams Bracket Bayern Munich (a) | RD1-score01-1=2 | RD1-score01-2=2 | RD1-score01-agg=4 | RD1-team02= Fiorentina | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-agg=4 | RD1-team03= Milan | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=0 | RD1-score03-agg=2 | RD1-team04= Manchester United | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-agg=7 | RD1-team05= Lyon | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-agg=2 | RD1-team06= Real Madrid | RD1-score06-1=0 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-agg=1 | RD1-team07= Olympiacos | RD1-score07-1=0 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-agg=1 | RD1-team08= Bordeaux | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2=2 | RD1-score08-agg=3 | RD1-team09= Internazionale | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-agg=3 | RD1-team10= Chelsea | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-agg=1 | RD1-team11= CSKA Moscow | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-agg=3 | RD1-team12= Sevilla | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-agg=2 | RD1-team13= Porto | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2=0 | RD1-score13-agg=2 | RD1-team14= Arsenal | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-agg=6 | RD1-team15= Stuttgart | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-agg=1 | RD1-team16= Barcelona | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2=4 | RD1-score16-agg=5 | RD2-team01= Bayern Munich (a) | RD2-score01-1=2 | RD2-score01-2=2 | RD2-score01-agg=4 | RD2-team02= Manchester United | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-agg=4 | RD2-team03= Lyon | RD2-score03-1=3 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-agg=3 | RD2-team04= Bordeaux | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2=1 | RD2-score04-agg=2 | RD2-team05= Internazionale | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score05-agg=2 | RD2-team06= CSKA Moscow | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=0 | RD2-score06-agg=0 | RD2-team07= Arsenal | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-agg=3 | RD2-team08= Barcelona | RD2-score08-1=2 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-agg=6 | RD3-team01= Bayern Munich | RD3-score01-1=1 | RD3-score01-2=3 | RD3-score01-agg=4 | RD3-team02= Lyon | RD3-score02-1=0 | RD3-score02-2=0 | RD3-score02-agg=0 | RD3-team03= Internazionale | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score03-agg=3 | RD3-team04= Barcelona | RD3-score04-1=1 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-agg=2 | RD4-team01= Bayern Munich | RD4-score01=0 | RD4-team02= Internazionale | RD4-score02=2 }} Round of 16 The draw for the competition's round of 16 was held on 18 December 2009. The first legs of the round of 16 were played on 16, 17, 23 and 24 February, and the second legs were played on 9, 10, 16 and 17 March 2010. |} First leg |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Makoun |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=40,327 |referee=Martin Atkinson England }} ---- |score=2 – 3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Ronaldinho Seedorf |goals2=Scholes Rooney |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=78,587 |referee=Olegário Benquerença Portugal }} ---- |score= 2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Varela Falcao |goals2=Campbell |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=40,717 |referee=Martin Hansson Sweden }} ---- |score= ''2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Fiorentina |goals1=Robben Klose |goals2= Krøldrup Gobbi 73' |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Tom Henning Øvrebø Norway }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Cacau |goals2=Ibrahimović |stadium=Mercedes-Benz Arena, Stuttgart |attendance=39,430 |referee=Bjorn Kuipers }} ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1= |goals2=Ciani |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=29,773 |referee=Howard Webb England }} ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Sevilla |goals1=González |goals2=Negredo |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=TBA |referee=Felix Brych Germany }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report= |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Milito Cambiasso |goals2=Kalou |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=TBA |referee=Manuel Mejuto González Spain }} ---- Second leg |score=5 - 0 |report= |team2= Porto |goals1=Bendtner (Pen) Nasri Eboué |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,661 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere }} ''Arsenal won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3 - 2 |report= |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Vargas Jovetić |goals2=van Bommel Robben |stadium=Stadio Artemio Franchi, Florence |attendance= |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} Fiorentina 4–4 Bayern Munich. Bayern Munich won by away goals. ---- |score=1 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2=Pjanić |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=71,569 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli }} Lyon won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Rooney Park Fletcher |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,595 |referee=Massimo Busacca }} Manchester United won 7–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1 – 2 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Perotti |goals2=Necid Honda |stadium=Estadio Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Seville |attendance=29,666 |referee=Viktor Kassai }} CSKA Moscow won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Eto'o |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=38,107 |referee=Wolfgang Stark }} Internazionale won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=4 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Stuttgart |goals1=Messi Pedro Bojan |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=88,543 |referee=Alain Hamer }} Barcelona won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Gourcuff Chamakh |goals2=Mitroglou |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |attendance=31,004 |referee=Olegário Benquerença }} Bordeaux won 3–1 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals took place in Nyon, Switzerland, on 19 March 2010. There was no seeding and no country protection, meaning that it was an entirely random draw. The first legs were played on 30 and 31 March 2010, and the second legs were played on 6 and 7 April 2010. |} First leg |score=3 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Bordeaux |goals1=Lisandro Bastos |goals2=Chamakh |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=37,859 |referee=Felix Brych }} ---- |score=2 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Ribéry Olić |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere }} ---- |score=2 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Walcott Fàbregas (p) |goals2=Ibrahimović |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,572 |referee=Massimo Busacca }} ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Milito |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=69,398 |referee=Howard Webb }} Second leg |score=0 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2=Sneijder |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=54,400 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy }} Internazionale won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4 – 1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Messi |goals2=Bendtner |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=93,330 |referee=Wolfgang Stark }} Barcelona won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1 – 0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Chamakh |goals2= |stadium=Stade Chaban-Delmas, Bordeaux |attendance=31,962 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco }} Lyon won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3 – 2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Gibson Nani |goals2=Olić Robben |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,482 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli }} Bayern Munich 4–4 Manchester United on aggregate. Bayern Munich won on away goals. Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals took place immediately after the draw for the quarter-finals. The first legs are to be played on 20/21 April 2010, with the second legs on 27/28 April 2010. |} First leg |score= |report= |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Lyon |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance= |referee= }} Second leg |score= |report= |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |score= |report= |team2= Internazionale |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance= |referee= }} Final The 2010 UEFA Champions League Final will be the fourth to be held at the Santiago Bernabéu Stadium in Madrid, Spain, after the 1957, 1969 and 1980 finals. It will also be the first to be held on a Saturday. References Knockout Stage